


A New Hope

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Star Wars: Celebration [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles





	A New Hope

It is a period of civil war  
“We are all doomed”  
Vader chases across the star  
To make this vessel your tomb.  
Plans set off in droid  
Hope spiralling through the void  
In your face stands defiant.

Across the Tattoine sand  
Picked up by the trade  
And taken to a farmland  
Into the trouble Luke does wade.  
“Make sure it speaks Bochi”  
I was going to go to Tooshe.  
On others hope is reliant.

Luke is the only one left  
All of his friends are now gone  
Taking this droid is not theft.  
Too much his father’s son.  
Now as Luke at home does mope  
“Help me, you’re my only hope.”  
Now go seek this myth, this giant.

I wonder if she means Old Ben  
The one who does now your father.  
Now the message now did send  
You will pay for the bother.  
I want to learn the ways of the Force,  
Family burns I’d scream hoarse  
There’s nothing for me here now.

Not the droids you’re looking for  
You don’t need to see his identification  
No droids through the cantina door.  
Into the ugly for the negotiation.  
Despite all of the fierce debate  
Han shot first and shot straight  
Money back to Jabba somehow.

One doesn’t believe in the Falcon  
One in the Force belief lacks.  
They’ll go to get it done  
Before the Princess cracks.  
Never knowingly betray the empire  
From the weapon moon, fire  
They blow up Alderaan anyhow.

Into the ship and in disguise,  
Down corridors to find her.  
Follow the words of Master wise  
And into action you will spur.  
Aren’t you a little short for a  
Stormtrooper? Yes, wait, uh  
I’m Luke, here to rescue you.

Down into the garbage shoot,  
You idiots didn’t make a full plan.  
Garbage monster grabs at the foot,  
Escape now if you can.  
Now Vader and the Master face  
Robes remain only in his face  
Luke shall feel the loss too.

Now plans can be activated  
To hit the target that is given  
The rebels shall all be elated,  
With the force Luke is driven.  
Back down on the moon Yavin  
They shall celebrate the win  
For the moon up they blew.


End file.
